Sleepless Nights
by Musicalcat98
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Imagine your OTP has gone to bed for the night, but Person A can't seem to fall asleep so they sneak into Person B's room to ask if they can join them. Unfortunately Person B is fast asleep and wont wake up after a few light shakes. Growing irritated Person A grabs their pillow and hits Person B with it until they wake up.  Jaubrey of course! Enjoy, weirdos!


**A/N: ha, procrastinating yet again! I hope you guys had a great New Years! This is from a prompt from so yeah okay bye.**

**[Tumblr Prompt]: Imagine your OTP has gone to bed for the night, but Person A can't seem to fall asleep so they sneak into Person B's room to ask if they can join them. Unfortunately Person B is fast asleep and wont wake up after a few light shakes. Growing irritated Person A grabs their pillow and hits Person B with it until they wake up.**

* * *

Aubrey tossed and turned under her covers, glancing up at the ceiling and then at her clock that was staring at her on her desk that was squished between her bed and Chloe's bed. She focused her eyes on her best friend's body that was resting under her own covers, turned away from Aubrey. She saw her body rise and fall calmly, something Aubrey wished her's was doing right about now. She pushed her covers off of her body, thinking she was just overheated, but chills ran through her spine as the brisk, winter air of February crept through their old dorm room window. "Bad idea," she mumbled as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

Her phone began to glow with Instagram notifications, so she rolled over and fiddled with her phone, hoping her eyes would grow heavy in the process. When that failed after thirty minutes of social media, Aubrey resorted to music. She turned her playlist on shuffle and turned the volume down to the lowest mode without it being off, and she tucked her phone under her pillow and closed her eyes, trying her best to fall asleep. To no avail, Aubrey made it halfway through her playlist before turning it off in defeat. She sat up in bed and scanned the bottom of her bed for her throw blanket. She saw the soft purple fuzziness neatly folded on the foot of her bed, just waiting for her to pick it up.

Aubrey wrapped the blanket around her small figure and quickly hopped out of bed, her warm feet meeting the ice cold tile. She quietly opened the door and snuck into the hallway. She didn't really have a destination in mind. She just felt the need to do something in hopes to make her tired. She saw a few people sneaking in from who knows where, and she politely nodded their way with a small grin, trying to figure out how they could stay out this late, or was it early technically?

Five minutes later, she was standing outside of Jesse's dorm. Jesse Swanson, or the famous Aubrey Posen's boyfriend, the one who got through to her, who broke down her walls she built up for so long that she not dare anyone to come scaling over them. Somehow. Some _way he _managed to break them down, piece by piece, ever so slightly. Aubrey didn't notice it at first. They weren't even dating. They were small changes, nothing too drastic, until he asked her out to go see a movie, and she agreed without hesitating. He never pushed her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with, but he was always there. He could say something that Aubrey would ponder about for a while, making her see things from a different perspective.

* * *

_It started off innocent. It always does. Aubrey always lets the guys have a little innocent flirting, but they always do something rude and ignorant that causes her to close up and end things with them. Jesse never did that. He kept his distance for the longest time, simply exchanging smiles and 'hellos' as they passed each other on campus. That's why Aubrey never expected it. They would periodically bump into each other at the coffee shop or the cafeteria and strike up a small conversation about school and the Bellas and Trebles, but they didn't read into it anymore than that at the time. Then library visits started up, and they began to study together as if they had been doing it forever. He would talk about what he loved, and he would make sure to ask about her own opinion. He would give her movie suggestions she might would enjoy, and she would give him music suggestions she thought he would like. That was the extent of their friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_They had a special bond that most people don't have. They had little inside jokes and could laugh together over one thing for a solid ten minutes. By mid-September, Jesse knew her coffee order, and he would bring her coffee before they met up to study. It was their thing. When he had a test coming up, they would study more frequently, including the weekends, so he would bring her coffee to make up for it, and then they would take a lunch break and go to the café, making people curious as they stood by and watched. Aubrey Posen hardly went on lunch date with guys. They usually didn't last long enough. _

_Chloe began to ask questions once she heard the rumors about their little lunch dates. "We're friends, Chlo. Strictly friends." Aubrey would always explain. She loved having Jesse as a friend. They could joke about things without making it awkward between them. Their friendship was important to both of them, and that's why he never pushed for anything more than that. _

_September 27th is a special day for Aubrey. It's her birthday, but it's also the day she finally realized. _

_Jesse had a major Calculus test the other day that they had been studying for, for what seemed like an eternity, and today was the day he got his score back. Aubrey was meeting Jesse in the quad so he could tell her how they did. She had told him how he could just text or call her with the score, but he insisted on telling her face to face, so she was there, sitting under the tree and finishing off a coffee, waiting for her best friend to get his butt over there. _

_She looked up and saw Jesse jogging her way. From a distance, she couldn't tell if he was elated or disappointed based on his face. It was just hilarious to Aubrey to see him running seeing how he hates running. A little something she learned from their conversation. Aubrey pushed herself off the ground to meet him. She had a smile on her face as he came closer. As soon as he was close enough, Jesse wrapped Aubrey in a tight hug. He picked her up and spun her around in circles, causing her to giggle like a little girl. When he finally put her back on the ground, he had the biggest grin Aubrey had ever seen on his face._

_"What was that for?" she asked, trying to control her giggles._

_"You are the best tutor in the history of tutors!" he exclaimed._

_"I'm guessing you did well?" she smirked._

_"Well? I aced that mess, Bree! I got a 98!"_

_"Jesse that's amazing!" she squealed in excitement since their hard work had paid off. _

_"It's all thanks to you, Bree! I couldn't have done it without you!"_

_Aubrey raised an eyebrow slightly at him with a small smirk on her face. "Since when did you start calling me 'Bree'?"_

_Jesse blushed and looked at the ground before he answered. "I don't know. I didn't think. I just said." he mumbled. _

_Seeing him get a little flustered made Aubrey grin. He didn't normally get flustered around her. Sometimes he would if she ever caught him staring, but they'd both play it off as nothing and continued to carry on their normal lives._

_"Alrighty then, Jess." she smirked._

_"In celebration of today, let's go catch a movie!" Jesse pleaded. _

_Aubrey wasted no time in agreeing to this invitation. She didn't mind spending time with Jesse. He was the one person she could spend an unlimited amount of time with without getting irritated after an extent. _

_Once they made it back to campus after the movie, Jesse began to walk Aubrey back to her dorm since it was dark out. She slid her arm in his as they walked, but neither one said anything about it. They just kept on walking. _

_As they stopped in front of Aubrey's dorm, Jesse pulled Aubrey into a hug, saying 'thank you' one more time. Aubrey snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead lightly against his chest. Jesse leaned down and ever so lightly, pressed his lips against her cheek. "Happy Birthday, sweets." he whispered in her ear._

_Aubrey felt her cheeks turning a shade of pink as the graze of his lips lingered on her skin, sending electricity throughout her body. That's when she finally realized._

_He finally got up the nerve to ask her out two weeks later after they danced around their feelings for each other, but man, was he glad when he finally manned up. They've been going strong ever since, but their friendship is still the most important thing to them. _

* * *

Aubrey knocked lightly at his door, just by the off chance of him being awake for some reason at this ungodly hour. When he didn't answer, she quietly opened the door. She saw his frame lying in bed, slowly rising and falling just like Chloe's. She scuffled over towards him and poked at his sides, but he didn't stir. Aubrey began to shake him lightly, hoping he would wake up, but still, nothing happened.

Aubrey smirked and slid his second pillow out from underneath his head. She shook him lightly once more, just to give him a chance. He mumbled something that is not decipherable, but he still didn't move. Aubrey smacked Jesse's side with the pillow, sending him into a state of confusion and fear, causing Aubrey to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Aubrey what are you doing?" he asked groggily as he looked up at his girlfriend.

"I couldn't sleep." she mumbled, pulling her blanket tighter around her.

"So...you hit me with a pillow?"

"Well, that was my last resort." she trailed off with a small smirk lingering on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! I just...I just sort of wanted to sleep with you tonight." she stuttered. They'd been dating for five months now, but they haven't stayed the night with each other yet. Therefore, Jesse was a little confused as to why she said this.

Jesse grinned as best as a half-asleep person could grin and scooted over to make room for her in his little bed. He lifted up the covers for her to crawl under, and she did so, dropping her blanket on the ground next to them.

"Your feet are ice cold, Aubs!" he exclaimed as her feet brushed up against his leg.

"It's snowing outside! Of course my feet are cold!"

"Come here. I'll keep you warm." he smirked. Aubrey could partially make out the small smirk thanks to the moonlight that was peeking through the snow clouds.

Jesse wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, so she was pressed against his warm body. He eventually rested his arm on her hip as she buried her face into his chest, taking in his presence. Jesse sweetly pressed his lips on the top of her head as he closed his eyes once more. Aubrey's breathing grew long and heavy as she relaxed in his arms. She closed her eyes for the night, with Jesse being the last thing she saw before drifting off into slumber, knowing he'd be the first thing she'd see when she wakes up in his arms in the morning.


End file.
